


圣诞快乐🎄

by yumibingzi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumibingzi/pseuds/yumibingzi





	圣诞快乐🎄

圣诞快乐

#R18

平安夜到了，窗外飘着雪花，屋里暖气烧的很旺，玻璃上起了一层雾。

展耀靠在窗边看着外面，歪着头，呆呆地看着远处。

到了晚饭的时候，街上偶尔有几个行色匆匆的人，今天是这个国家团圆的日子，到处都红红火火的，远处家家户户隔着起雾的窗户能看见隐约闪动的烛光，复古的烛台插着沾满烛泪的红色蜡烛，一定还搭配着大到盘子盛不下的色泽金黄的烤火鸡，诱人的甜品围在四周，一家人围坐在一起有说有笑。

隔着窗户都能听到带着清脆铃铛声音的圣诞歌，还时不时有熊孩子的笑声。清冷的大街其实热闹非凡，而展耀住的出租屋里却安静的吓人。

他作为一个搞学术的人，也算是耐得住寂寞，可是被这节日的气氛围绕，心里也生出几分孤寂。他在窗户上用手指画了一只老鼠，叹了口气，走到厨房，自己做晚饭。

“铃铃铃……”

电话响了，展耀接起来：“羽瞳。”

“猫儿，晚上好呀。”电话那头白羽瞳充满活力的声音传来。

展耀笑了笑，这个声音总是附有魔力一般，听了让人安心。

“怎么这么早就给我打电话，没上班吗？”厨房里乱糟糟的，只能听见他那里很吵，也听不出来在哪。“你没在单位吗？”

“……出来透透气，上班就不能给你打电话了吗。”他家猫儿总是一眼就能发现问题的所在。“先不说这个，吃饭了吗你？”

“没呢，正做呢。”展耀开了扬声器，把手机放在一边，继续做饭。

“又做饭呢，哈哈，做的什么呀”白羽瞳笑嘻嘻的问。

展耀听着这语气不对劲：“怎么回事你，哼，我做饭已经做的很好了。”说着把一袋子意面倒到煮开了的水里。

“呀啊！”他一分心，全倒进去了，水花溅到手上。

“怎么了猫儿！你没事吧！”白羽瞳听见电话那头展耀一声惊呼，然后是水流的声音。猜到了他了可能是被开水烫了。

疯狂用凉水冲手的人现在心情很糟糕，本来就被外面喜庆的日子惹得很难过，接着又被这耗子揭了不会做家务的伤疤，最后自己又被烫了。手上疼，心里觉得很没面子，真是生气！

“都怪你！闭嘴！”几乎是下意识地毫无理智地推卸责任。

白羽瞳放心了下来，能这么说估计烫的不严重，同时也哭笑不得，这人总是这样，这语气也不知道是在撒娇，还是真的生气了。电话那头的那位正在留洋的展大博士在外人面前文质彬彬，谈吐之间优雅理性，只是跟自己相处时却换了一副嘴角，又记仇又不讲道理。不过白羽瞳想了想，还不都是被自己惯出来的。

同时也是下意识的，认输讨好的话就说出口：“好好好，怪我怪我，溅的水多不多啊。”

“不多！”展耀凶巴巴地冲着手机屏幕说。

白羽瞳能想象到那只猫现在的表情，肯定是全身的毛都炸起来了，瞪着眼睛，很可爱。

“多冲会儿啊，不然会起泡啊。”

“知道！”

“……”白羽瞳只是笑，没再说什么，付了钱下了出租车。

一时间两个人都没说话。

过了一会儿，他听见电话那头很平静的声音传来。

“哎，我想回家……”

短短的一句话，带着一点委屈，白羽瞳听着很心疼。

想起来他其实不止一次抱怨过这里的生活，也不止一次说想回家。他自己解释过，这么说只不过是为了让这种情绪不堵在心里，没想着要从白羽瞳这里得到什么有效的安慰。他也知道其实没什么解决办法，但是把这种情绪说出来就会好很多。

白羽瞳只能跟着叹气：“哎，没事啊猫儿。”

“我不想吃自己做的饭……”

这种怨念的语气差点让白羽瞳笑出来，心说你也知道你自己做饭难吃啊。

“我，我……有点想你了。”

“有点儿！？”

“……嗯。有点想。”

“怎么才有点啊。”白羽瞳好笑地逗他，故作心痛，语气怨念。

“……”展耀没说什么，继续搅拌锅里的意面，还是熟悉的语气，心理好受了点

又安静下来，只剩下两个人的呼吸声，展耀觉得自己真是不可理喻，就这样听着他的呼吸声也会觉得安心。

独自一人在异国他乡求学的滋味可不好受，要适应新的环境，又要忍受人生地不熟的孤寂，实在是度日如年，每天的盼头就是这样的一通电话，就算是什么都不说，各忙各的，也不舍的挂断。

意面不好软，展耀机械地重复着搅拌的动作，透过不断从锅里飘起的白色雾气，呆呆地看着前方。

夜晚真的是容易让人变得脆弱，尤其在这个团圆的日子，他从来没像现在这样思念那个人。

“喂，你还没说你做的是什么呢。”

“意面。”

声音很沙哑，白羽瞳听着不对劲，赶紧问：“怎么了？”

展耀也没想到，赶紧收拾了一下情绪：“咳咳，没事。”

咚咚咚，有人敲门。

“我去开下门。”展耀盖上锅盖，走出厨房。

刚打开门，就听见一声surprise，抬头一看，门口站着的竟然是白羽瞳。

“给你个惊喜，我刚下飞机，幸亏雪不大呀，要不然就来不了了，我跟我爸请假的时候他一听说我是来看你立马就同意了……”白羽瞳现在门口，倒豆子一般说了一堆，可还没说完，就被里面冲出来的人抱住。

这是展耀能找到的隐藏眼泪的最好的办法。他把脸埋对方厚实的羽绒服里，把眼泪尽数蹭在他的围巾上。

白羽瞳愣在原地，后知后觉地松开行李箱，双手抚上他的后背，安抚的拍了几下：“想我了吧，猫儿。”

抱住怀里的人，一只手放在他的后颈，像给小动物顺毛一样，摸着他有些长了的头发，动作无比轻柔。

白羽瞳刚才在电话里听见他委屈又落寞的声音的时候，无比庆幸自己这次请假过来看他，无法想象这个人独自孤零零的过节会怎么样。

展耀抱的紧紧的，感受他高大的身体完全把自己圈起来，脑后一双温暖宽厚的手掌轻轻抚摸自己，无比安心。

白羽瞳低下头，在他颈间亲吻。

过了好一会儿，展耀才慢慢送开他，低着头不肯与他对视。

男人之间搞得这么矫情干嘛，自己竟然还流眼泪，真是丢人。于是说：“我继续做饭去了，你去洗个澡啥的。”

“怎么了这是，来，让我瞅瞅。”白羽瞳看他这个样子，心里稀罕的不行，两只手捧着他的脸，小心翼翼地，让他抬起头。

果然，一双杏眼水汽蒙蒙，眼尾和鼻尖红红的，真是惹人心疼。

展耀瞬间什么多余的情绪都没了，瞪大眼睛，皱着眉扁着嘴，全心全意地生这人的气，又是这样，自己都多大个人了！

“我做饭去了！”气鼓鼓地扭头就走。

白羽瞳笑出声来。

听着身后爽朗的笑声，展耀觉得心里好受多了。

一顿饭吃的很是开心，白羽瞳一直在赞赏展耀的做饭水平：“能吃了就是进步！”

又塞了一嘴，边嚼边说：“再多放点盐，太清淡了。”

“咽了再说。”

他又夹起一片肉说：“肉有点生啊。”说完放进嘴里。

“生你还吃。”

白羽瞳咧嘴一笑，吃的满是油的嘴凑到展耀面前嘿嘿笑：“你做的我都吃。”

展耀笑着推了他一把。

饭后白羽瞳很自觉地去洗了碗，进了厨房却发现这里一片狼藉。心想，这家伙本质还是没变，居家杀手。

“要不然白给你做饭吃呀！”展耀面不改色地看了里面一眼，扭头洗澡去了。

……

白羽瞳哼着歌，活力十足的清理厨房，一点都不像坐了十几个小时飞机的人。从浴室出来的展耀看着他的背影这样想着。

看着他宽厚的背影，忍不住走上前抱住他，双臂环过他的腰，手搭在他的肚子上，隔着毛衣可以感受到他的腹肌。把脸贴在他的后背上，他之前洗过澡，同一瓶沐浴露在他身上却是不一样的味道，让展耀着迷。

“怎么了？”白羽瞳手上的动作没停，还在跟油乎乎的盘子较劲。

展耀贴着他的背，感受到他说话时胸腔里的的震动。深吸一口气，说：“我好想你啊……”

白羽瞳愣了下，挤了点洗洁精洗干净手，擦干后转过身来把展耀抱进怀里。

向后靠在洗碗池边上，让展耀趴在他身上，把他抱了个结实，让他的脸贴在自己胸口。

低头亲吻他的头发，柔声说：“我也是。”

展耀抬起头，双手搭在他肩上，仰起脸亲上去。

这个吻就像个信号一样，白羽瞳似乎是得到了允许，反客为主，含住他的嘴唇，吮吸着。

厨房里一时间只有唇齿间的水声，白羽瞳的舌头与展耀的纠缠在一起，双手捧起他的脸。

展耀被吻的喘不过气，一吻终了，只有张着嘴大口喘气的份。

白羽瞳看着眼前嘴唇水红的尤物，低声一笑：“你硬了。”

这下连耳尖都红了。

“……你不也是。”展耀小声嘟囔，接着耳朵被人舔了一下。

“松口！别咬我！”

“你这里可敏感着呢。”

白羽瞳的声音很低，就在耳朵边上，还带着温热的气体喷在上面。

“啊……死耗子……”异样的感觉从耳朵顺着神经传遍全身。

展耀的耳朵长得很好看，白羽瞳不放过每一寸皮肤。很快怀里的人就站不住了。

“去床上吧，猫儿。”

“嗯……”

得到了许可，白羽瞳一把抱起展耀，走进卧室，把他放到床上。

刚想去脱他的衣服，展耀就翻身下床，跪在他身前。

白羽瞳皱眉，抓着他的胳膊让他起来，说：“猫儿，你干什么。”这简直是明知故问。

这种事他为展耀干过好几次了，做这种委身于他人胯间的事他却不觉得难堪，看着羞涩的人咬着嘴唇漏出二三声呻吟声，只觉得是人间绝色。

如今展耀跪在他腿间，却不舍得让他这么做。

“别拒绝我……”展耀说着就去解他的皮带。

“地上凉……”

“有地毯。”展耀解开皮带，抓着裤子往下一扒。

啪的一声，火热的巨物打在他脸上。

白羽瞳抽了一口气，看着紫红色的性器粗暴地戳在了展耀嫩白的小脸上，真是强烈的视觉冲击。

展耀做好心理准备了，可还是被吓了一跳，粗大又坚硬的东西沉甸甸的，因为他刚洗过澡，没什么不好的味道，于是伸出舌头试探着舔了舔柱身。

白羽瞳感觉有些粗糙的舌苔划过，激起神经冲动传到大脑，刚才的顾忌全没了，完全变成了被下半身支配的动物。

展耀第一次做这个，不敢抬头去看白羽瞳，只听着他的气息，觉得他应该很爽。于是继续嘴上的动作，张口含住头部，这东西太大了，很费力。

“嘶……别用牙齿。”

展耀只好再把嘴张大点，舌交扫过顶部的小洞，就听见头顶传来一阵喘息。

似乎得到了鼓励，舌尖又划过下面的沟壑，再一点一点舔过柱身，轻轻的，若即若离，撩拨那人。

白羽瞳很快就失去了理智，这样在边缘试探的感觉让他尝到甜头，却又不能满足，于是双手把他的头往自己胯下按。

展耀还没反应过来，自己的脸就贴上去了，双手抓住他结实的大腿来保持平衡。口腔被迫打开，嗓子被戳的产生了一种想要干呕的感觉，很难受，知道自家耗子正在兴头上，只好忍住。

就这样过了一阵子，白羽瞳按住他头的手逐渐收紧，腰也动了起来，喘息变得急促，展耀感觉到嘴里的东西蓄势待发。

“啊……”白羽瞳在他嘴里释放了。

展耀低头吐出白浊，被呛的直咳嗽。

“你没事吧，抱歉……我没控制住。”白羽瞳慌了手脚。

展耀摇摇头，站起来要脱他的衣服，掀起毛衣下摆。

白羽瞳很配合的抬手，让他把自己的毛衣脱下来，他觉得这人今天热情的可怕，问：“怎么了，今天怎么这么主动？”

展耀动作没停，又去解他的衬衫口子。

看着他低眉顺眼的样子，白羽瞳的心也变得很软，双手轻轻捧起他的脸，亲上去，要去不顾忌他刚才干了什么。

“这么想我啊。”白羽瞳知道这人嘴硬，想从他嘴里听到好听的话，就得循循善诱。

“嗯……”

白羽瞳低声笑了，顺着脸颊，耳根，颈侧一直往下吻，顺手解开了他的睡衣扣子。很贴心的到了锁骨处才留下吻痕，再往下，含住那出凸起，接着就听见了展耀小声呻吟。

他把展耀扑倒在床上，一只腿跪在他的双腿间，弯下腰继续去吻他，手伸下去脱了他的睡裤。

展耀也没了平时的科学严谨一丝不苟，也不在跟以前一样害羞，双手抱住自己胸前白羽瞳的头，手指插进他的头发里。只被解开了几颗扣子的睡衣松松垮垮的垂到胳膊上，露着肩。

脱下展耀的裤子之后，白羽瞳把手指伸进他的嘴里，搅动他的舌头。

另一只手揉着他的臀部，让那个部位放松。

手指足够湿润后，一根挤进了小穴里。

“嗯……”展耀皱眉。

白羽瞳不敢轻举妄动，手指被紧紧的包围，小幅度的弯曲都会引来那人不适的呻吟。

展耀环住他的脖子，把脸埋在他颈间。然后感觉到白羽瞳细碎的吻落在耳尖，身体渐渐放松。

白羽瞳趁机又加了一根手指，还不断地摸索，找到那有点硬的一点，反复按压，立竿见影，展耀的呻吟声变得甜腻。

“进来……”展耀小声说。

“扩张的还不够。”

“你怎么那么能忍，……快进来”展耀把头偏向一边，不敢直视他。

白羽瞳扶着射过后又马上精神过来的性器对准那个小口，微微挺腰。

窄小的部位吞下了头部，展耀全身都绷紧了，好久没被使用过的地方似乎忘了主人的尺寸，异物进入产生堵塞的感觉实在不好受。他双手附在对方肌肉分明的腰上，轻轻往前揽，示意他继续。

白羽瞳看着身下抿着嘴，皱着眉禁闭双眼的人，十分乖巧，任人宰割的样子激发了他心里征服的欲望，狠心往前一顶。

“额啊……”

展耀疼地仰起头，全身发抖。

直到被完完全全的进入，体内的物体随脉搏的震动，展耀无比真实的感受到那个人。仿佛只有这样才能舒缓内心的想念，此刻，只觉得非常安心。

白羽瞳也不是很好受，下面被夹得很紧，看着他暴露在灯下的白皙脖颈，一只手撑在床上，另一只手拨弄他汗湿的头发，划过他的脸颊，吻了上去。

展耀看着他深情的目光，小声说：“动吧……”

白羽瞳抽出来，再顶进去，寻找那一点。来回几下，展耀呼吸声都变了，眉头舒展开。

一时间只剩下肉体碰撞和两人急促呼吸的声音。

百来下后，展耀全身都软了，呼吸急促，呻吟声不断，美白的皮肤有些泛红。白羽瞳把他反过来，让他撅起屁股，按着他的后腰从后面进入。雪白的后背在暖色的灯光下皮肤细腻光滑，让人爱不释手。

情到深处，白羽瞳双手把住他的腰，带着一点软肉，又很有韧性。位置很好，两只手放上去能把他控制得很好。

展耀任他动作，乖乖的趴在床上，这样进入的更深，感觉那个火热的东西像个烧红的铁棍一样嵌入自己体内，进出之间，能磨到那一点，除了痛之外又生出一丝快感。

“啊……慢点……”展耀把脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的。

白羽瞳俯下身，在他耳边亲吻，“你太棒了，我忍不住！”说完又是一阵低笑，然后继续对着那点抽动。

“啊！羽瞳……”展耀仰起头，大口喘气。

白羽瞳听见他这样叫自己，更加来劲了。

“啊！慢点!”展耀不断晃动脑袋，意乱情迷，语无伦次：“不要，羽瞳不要……撞那里了啊……嗯！羽瞳……啊！”

白羽瞳感受到他全身绷紧，后穴不断收缩，赶紧停下来，强忍住射精的欲望。

泻出后的展耀趴在床上一动不动，双腿都要跪不住了，只靠白羽瞳撑着。全身汗津津的，就像一条脱水的鱼。

过了一会儿，开口问：“你怎么还没到……”

白羽瞳笑了一声，凑到他耳边说：“你忘了我射过一次了，第二次没那么快的。”说着还拍了一下他的屁股。看见白嫩的臀瓣马上红了一片，转而又套弄他软下去的分身。

……

长夜漫漫，纵情不止。

直到身下的人完全没了力气，白羽瞳才放过他。

展耀被抱着洗漱完之后，趴在他身上，享受着腰上一双温暖的手给自己按摩，直到一声“圣诞快乐”伴着一个吻落在耳边才安稳的睡着。


End file.
